Sweet Honey
by Isabelle Andrews
Summary: Ruby Winslow is in an unhappy marriage with an abusive husband, Bart. She falls in love with her husband's handsome best friend, Will. Only she doesn't know, but Will is an ancient vampire. Read to find out what happens in this story of forbidden love.


**Sweet Honey**

By: Isabelle Andrews

We slipped into my bedroom before the maid came around the corner. I put my finger to his lips to keep him silent until after the maid passed by my room. He took that upon himself and nipped the tip of my finger and sucked on the tip rolling his tongue in little circles on around it. I bit my lip and waited for the maid to pass by. But she stopped in front of my door, ugh, when would I get some peace and quiet in my own home! I stood as silent as possible while Will continued on with his teasing. Then she knocked on my door. I thought about not answering it, but I knew she would have come in then and I didn't want her to know that Will was in here with me. That would get back to my husband. So I removed my hand out of Will's grasp and motioned for him to walk quietly behind the door so she couldn't see him. I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked the startled maid.

"I didn't think you were up here ma'am. Is there anything I can get you?" She curtsied.

"No, thank you. Well yes there is one thing. I want this whole third floor cleared out, no staff up here at all. I have a serious headache and I want complete silence." She smiled and dismissed herself.

I waited until I heard the other two staff members' head down the stairs before I closed the door and looked at Will. He had this devilish look about him. Standing there by the door wearing a pair of khakis with a dark blue polo shirt that fit him well showing enough upper arm to let me know that he was muscular and his chest was framed nicely. His dark blackish brown hair was in a curled mess from where he kept running his strong tan hands through it. He smiled his deadly grin at me, his teeth were as white as snow, and they were a beautiful contrast to his olive toned skin. My body quivered in anticipation.

"Well now Mrs. Winslow, it's not very proper to be in your bedroom with another man unsupervised. I wonder what Bart would think about this?" He said as he walked toward me. I took a step back.

"Well he is your best friend, what do you think?" I said bitterly at the mention of my husband.

"Oh Izzy, I didn't mean that. Please don't be upset. I am sorry." All teasing was out of his voice now, as he moved closer to me and held me.

"Oh I'm sorry Will. He and I just had another fight last night." I slipped off my sunglasses for the first time since I had been in the house, and revealed the new shiner that was coming in so beautifully over my right eye.

I felt Will's arms tighten around me protectively. A single tear streaked down my cheek, Will caught it with his lips.

"He will never do that again, I promise." Will was so sincere I couldn't doubt him.

"Ok." Was all I could say.

He held me in his arms for another moment, it felt so nice. He looked into my eyes and then leaned down and first kissed my bruised eye then my nose and next my lips. We kissed for several minutes our tongues intertwined and circling in passion. He pulled away, both of our breathing was becoming shallow. He kissed my jaw line to the back of my ear and down my slender neck.

"Let's not think about that for now and just enjoy each others presence." He said between kisses.

"Ok." I sounded like I was out of breath.

He continued kissing down my neck to the swell of my breast cupping his hands around my full bosom. While caressing my breast his lips made their way back up to my neck and continued to kiss me. I groaned in pleasure. Until I felt something pierce into my neck right behind my ear. At first it was a sharp pain.

"Owww OHHHH!" He licked the puncture and it was like thousands of little fingers running all over my body. I nearly climaxed at that moment. What the hell?

"You taste as good as you smell." He said in a throaty tone of one who was near climax himself.

"Thanks, I think. What the hell was that?" Not that I was complaining.

"There was something I didn't tell you Izzy. I am a vampire. I promise I will never hurt you though. I love you." He quit kissing my neck and looked me in the eye. I stood there stilling in a daze of partial pleasure trying to take this all in. I cleared my throat.

"O-ok. Now that you have bitten me will I turn into one as well?" I was whirling now.

"No I was just marking you. So no other vampire with ever mess with you. So they know that you are mine." For some reason this just struck me as hot. I kissed him and tasted my blood still on his lips. I didn't think I would enjoy that but it was like licking sweet honey.

I pushed him over to the bed as I tried to unbutton his pants. I was unsuccessful in my attempts so I gave up and started pulling his shirt up and over his head. Our lips were only parted for a moment but we both groaned as our lips met again like that was the only thing that could relieve our pain.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down all in one movement which shocked me a bit but I wasn't worried about that. I only had one thing in mind and that was being on top of this beautiful specimen of a man- vampire whatever he is in front of me. He was standing in front of me with only his boxer briefs on and holy Washington's Monument! Wow! I stepped back to get a better assessment, his chiseled abs, strong legs, tight butt. Oh I was going to enjoy this vampire or not. And if he bit me again we would really be in business.

He came back over to me and unbuttoned my blouse and cupped my breasts in his hands. He suckled on my breast biting my nipples into sensitive peaks of pleasure. With each circle of his tongue the closer I came to ripping of my clothes and forgetting about going slow. But before I was about to do that, Will pulled my bra and blouse off and tossed them over on a chair near my bed. I began to remove my stilettos.

"No." He stopped me, "I want you to leave your skirt and heels on." Hmm… I thought. Now that can be sexy. So I left them alone.

We moved over to the bed running into my dresser and knocking over a coat rack. We laughed and continued kissing. He lifted me slightly and tossed me onto the bed. He grinned at me as he slipped his hands up each side of my thighs. He reached my panties and started to pull them down slowly kissing my inner thighs as he brought them down. I moaned.

He traced his nose back up my inner thigh and all the way up to the crease between my thigh and my pelvis. He bit down and I felt that same shot of pain shoot through me, and then the immeasurable pleasure that came next. I felt my eyes roll back and my toes curl and I reached down and grabbed Will by his hair. He continued to draw my lifeblood and all I could feel was a thousand fingers roaming my body inside and out. I climaxed and it sent violent jolts through my body. I clenched tighter to Will's hair trying not to scream. I didn't want the maids to come up her worrying about me.

Will looked up and licked his lips I could tell he was enjoying himself. I pulled him up to me and kissed him, tasting the sweet honey of my own blood again. He slipped down his boxer briefs and ground himself against me for a moment, teasing both of us. He leaned down once again and kissed me at the same time he entered me, hard and fast. We both groaned in pleasure. We fit together perfectly. I wanted to be on top so I lifted myself up ever so smoothly we turned and I was on top. He sat up then and started kissing my neck down to my breast. I rode him up and down and side to side for deeper penetration, even though I really didn't need to. I began slowly at first and gradually rode him faster and faster until we were moving together in hopeless lust. I could tell he was about to climax when his thighs tensed under me and his eyes started to roll back so I drove even harder and faster. Right as we were both about to climax he bit my breast. I let out a scream of exhilaration and pleasure. I felt his warmth inside me and realized that we forgot to use protection. Oh well, I thought. Will fell back as he continued to convulse.

When we were both finished I fell limp onto his sweaty chest. We were both still breathing heavily. I felt like I needed about two days of rest and ten gallons of water to get me replenished. He started to laugh.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You are amazing. I tell you that I am a vampire and you treat me like this?! Man, maybe next time I'll tell you I'm the zombie or something and see how you react! And WOW! I have never felt something so amazing and earth shattering as what just happened." He laughed again. I took this as a compliment.

"Well thanks. And I love you Will. I don't care if you were the big bad wolf nothing could change how I feel about you. And you weren't too bad yourself. How did you do that thing where it felt like thousands of tongues were all over inside and out?" I asked still completely exhausted.

"It's just something that I can do I can't explain it." He kissed the top of my head.


End file.
